


The Monster

by orphan_account



Series: Monsters [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: " Don't go in the basement Peter. The big bad monster will eat you up."Peter remembers how his father suddenly decided that the monster in the basement needed to go. He hates how it took his parents with it. Now an orphan, living with his grieving aunt, is he ready to face the monster that has returned. Maybe it's time for Peter to learn that monsters can be beautiful too.





	1. I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Don't go in the basement Peter. The big bad monster will eat you up." His mother chuckled as she scooped him in her arms. She was constantly terrified of her son running into the mess that was taking place down there. Richard Parker was a disagreeable man, tough to discuss stuff with. So obviously, it didn't come as a surprise when he refused to take his ' research ' out of their house. She was never unsupportive about his job, she assisted him with it, but the project that was going on down there was dangerous, especially when they had a child running around the house. All she needed to make sure of was that three year old Peter was safe.  
▪️▪️▪️♥️▪️▪️▪️  
" Be good Peter. Don't trouble your aunt May and uncle Ben." With a quick kiss on the cheek, they were gone. Four year old Peter never thought he'd had to stay a day without his loving parents. Obviously, he hated that they needed to go to this ' mission ' for dad's research that was too dangerous for him. Wasn't it dangerous for them too?  
▪️▪️▪️♥️▪️▪️▪️  
School was hard, all the other children had friends of their own. The actual learning stuff was easy. He remembered how he used to sit with his mum and solve second grade problem sums when he was three. He remembered how passionately his dad talked about science and stuff. Uncle Ben and Aunt May weren't the same. They were great but no one could ever take the place of his parents. He didn't need to think about that though. Six year old Peter knew how to live without his parents.  
▪️▪️▪️♥️▪️▪️▪️  
The wind outside was roaring. Heavy rain threatened to fall as thunder and lightning filled the sky. Aunt May was washing up the dishes in the kitchen as he solved algebra sums at the dinner table, the only place that was lit by the candle now that the power had gone off. Sudden loud knocks on the door made their heads turn as he rushed out of his seat to welcome the visitor. Outside, with an old fashioned lantern, stood a girl he had never seen before. " I'm looking for Richard Parker. "


	2. Get along with the voices inside of my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few things have happened till today. A plane crash that killed his parents, a gunshot that killed his uncle and a very dramatic but awesome entrance. The monster had arrived. The plot was set. The story had begun.

" I'm looking for Richard Parker."  
Aunt May looked as though all air had been sucked out of her lungs as her face paled and her jaw hung open. All the same, Peter remained unmoved. During these eleven years, he had learnt how to handle the slight mention of his ' tragic past '. " You're at the wrong house. Sorry." he answered, shutting the door slightly to send her away. The girl however, was persistent." Fine, can I please see Mary Parker, his wife."  
" No." He hoped the short answer would make the girl go away but she stayed , annoyingly , infuriatingly.  
" Could you give me her address ? Or maybe I could talk to Benjamin Parker. This house is under his name."  
" Benjamin Parker doesn't live here anymore."  
" Then who does?"  
" I do. Isn't that obvious."  
" I meant, who are you?"  
" You're a stranger, why should I tell you?"  
" I'm a guest and it's raining here, you should invite me in."  
" Please leave, miss. "  
The girl seemed to be as annoyed as Peter by now and she yelled, " I'm Adrea, a friend of Richard Parker from work. Could I please see him or anyone from his family."  
" His ' family ' is telling you to get out of the house, miss."  
Her expression shifted to a look of extreme discomfort as she came to a realisation, " You're Peter. "  
It was Aunt May who invited her in, much to Peter's annoyance. He had never seen her before, not even at the funeral which she would have come to if she was his dad's friend. Hell, she didn't even know that he was dead. She was lying, obviously but why?  
▪️▪️▪️♥️▪️▪️▪️  
" What did you say your name was again?" Aunt May asked the girl .  
"Adrea. I knew Richard from work. We were working on a project together. Mary knew about it."  
" Oh, he never seemed to talk about you."  
She chuckled nervously as she lied, " the project was a ' top secret ' kind of thing. Not even his assistant knew about it. He was the main guy, I was just on the sidelines. Where is he anyways?"

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room as Adrea expected an answer for the absence of Richard Parker and Aunt May hated to be the bearer of bad news. Peter threw his head backwards with a sigh.  
" It's raining outside, you should stay the night. The guest room is yours. Down the left ,right there."  
With those words, he banged the door of his room shut and prayed to God she would leave tomorrow.  
▪️▪️▪️♥️▪️▪️▪️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's me. Queen of writing really short chapters. I'm sorry this sucked. It's just kind of a filler chapter. It'll get better, I promise. To the dudes that left kudos on the previous chapter, thank you so much, I love you and I hope this chapter wasn't too shitty.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short chapter I know but I'm just slowly getting the hang of this. Anyways, I know the chapter was shit but please please please leave kudos if you like it and of course comment a lot.  
> Another reminder :  
> Marvel does not belong to me and I do not take any credit for it. Only the original characters are mine and if I mess with other characters canon story or character arc in this fic , please ignore it.  
> This fic takes place during Spiderman hoco and the stuff will be almost similar so there are a lot of spOILERS. If you haven't watched the movie, don't read this.  
> Infinity War and Endgame will probably not be a part of the series but if they are, I'll mention in the notes.  
> This work is part of a series and this sis the first book. It CAN be read as a standalone.


End file.
